tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiretap
"Even the mightiest opponent can be brought down by a single miscommunication." Having started her Cobra career as a rank-and-file Tele-Viper, WIRETAP has come a long way from the days of proving herself on the field. Still a very ambitious and determined woman, she continues to carve out a niche for herself within the ranks. On a personal level, she gets along well with fellow soldiers, and is known as a very dependable presence when in the line of duty. Her loyalness to Cobra stems from the fact that Extensive Enterprises paid her way through school and started her off on her Cobra career. Along with her new assignment, she's been issued a bold new suit developed by R&D, which functions as a radio transmitter and receiver while on field assignments. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: The Best Non-Kept Secret: By now, there probably isn't any Viper or officer on base who doesn't ''know about Pennington's 'secret' relationship with Major Bludd. It keeps the rumor grapevine alive and well, what with the age difference and all. Pennington adamantly denies anything is going on, though oddly enough, she's turned down 100% of the guys who've asked her out since she began working at the base. MUX History: Heather Pennington disappeared very suddenly from the Cobra's Columbia base in May, 2008. She was whisked away to a remote training camp with 30 other Vipers of various specialties, and was told that 'someone high in the chain of command' had found her talents to be extraordinary enough to put to the test. Apparently, this training was established to test her skills for a possible rank promotion. Pennington would spend the next 18 months in 10 different countries, facing extreme climate conditions and increasingly difficult challanges. These included mountain climbing, physical endurance tests, technical challenges, and other activities. Throughout these trials, she repeatedly asked about who had sent her and when she could return to the base, but her requests went unanswered. Over time, Pennington noticed that the original 'class' was thinning out -- they were apparently being eliminated from the program due to failure. Eventually, by the final test, the class was down to two -- herself and a Techno-Viper. When the final task -- building a special radio from parts on-hand -- was completed, she was informed that she had prevailed. The next morning, she was transported to Cobra Island. Currently, Pennington is still trying to find out who sent her away and why. Little does she know that Baroness has the answers she's seeking... 2009 '''1st Nov:' Pennington investigates the BATNet hacking by running careful diagnostics on each sector. She determines that one thing seems amiss: one line of code has been tampered with in order to alter the BAT chain of command, placing an individual called 'BATQN' in the top position. When Pennington discusses her findings with Over Kill, he reacts with anger, claiming that the hacker is, in fact, someone who had befriended his creator, and who believes she has rightful ownership of the Vectors. Pennington recommends to both Over Kill and to Command staff that a Techno-Viper handle the debugging and security of the BATNet. 11th Nov: (From Pennington's work log): Toussaint (528) wants me to check out a possible 'signal piggyback' situation...though I can't imagine who would want to piggyback our main signals and for what purpose. We have been having some signal strength problems, however. Will follow-up after Priority 1's are out of the way. 16th Dec: Stressed out from recent events on Cobra Island, Pennington joins Major Bludd on a holiday excursion to Wales. 22nd Dec: (From Pennington's journal): Oh my god, I'm in Wales, and it's been so much fun (for the most part; more on that later). Sebastian & I arrived at the camp where Stark and the rest of the unit currently resides...and I do mean CAMP! Camp as in log cabins that they built in the woods! It's incredible. We all spent some time today drinking egg nog liberally spiked with brandy, and goofing off at the shooting range. We set up a snowman dressed up as Duke, and shot the bejesus out of it. :) LOL! Well, that's all for now. Doomflower 14:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Category:2009 OOC Notes Aliases: Heather Pennington (adopted name), Heather Vanderpool (birth name) DOB: 6 August 1983 Miscellaneous: Pennington has an active warrant for her arrest in Philadelphia County, PA, for Theft of Cable Services (Misdemeanor 1). Logs 2007 * Tele-Viper Showdown - Pennington must face off against a rival Tele-Viper. Also starring Major Bludd & Over Kill! 2009 * November 1 - Planning for a Pruning - Major Bludd, Over Kill, and Tele-Viper 742 discuss the recent BATnet hackings and the elusive Rose/Malaysia. * December 19 - Big Trouble in Little Cardiff - On a shopping outing, Pennington and Major Bludd discover they're in demand ... and not in a good way Category:2009 Players Created and played by the ever-awesome Doomflower. Shattered Glass In the mirror universe, she's a single mommy living in suburbia. ;) ---- Category:2008 Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Communications Category:Female Characters Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Vipers